


Blood Flowers

by generictripe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ren had a dream about her that night.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>A Renora prompt from an Anon on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as romantic or not! Enjoy!

Ren had a dream about her that night. They both sat in a field of flowers. The scent from the plants was so strong it made him dizzy. His head swam like after the time he and her stole some wine out of his parent's secret store. It was intoxicating and seemed to vibrate through his skull. A forgotten song that he just could not place it tune it , it was. 

Though Nora did not seem to react to it. She beamed at him, teeth bright in the bloody sunlight. Her small hands weaved in and out , entwining vines and blossoms together. A tiara made of plants sat finished in her lap , a blot of blue and green against pink. It was pretty and a little patchy in places. Without a word, she plopped it on Ren's head.

It was a little too big and fell down around his ears, but he smiled at her. She grinned in turn. He opened his mouth to say a sarcastic thank you but it never came. His voice caught in his throat and he coughed , choking on the words left unsaid. 

Stifling his hacking his a hand, he looked wildly around. Things were growing dark, a shadow blotting out the red sun until not even stars shined in the sky. The coughing died away. Ren let himself relax , pulling his hand away from is face. Then his heart seemed to jump in his chest.

Blood.

So much blood was splattering in his palm, dripping down to sully the flowers around him. The dark world around him seemed to suddenly shiver, bending into itself. 

Nora, still beside him suddenly lurched forward. An impossible amount of blood pooled around her, staining the ground crimson. The wound in her stomach seemed to nearly rip the girl in two from the size. 

Ren forgot about the blood suddenly coming from his own appearing wounds or the metallic taste in the back of his throat. The boy was at Nora's side at once. She fell back , ever present energy gone. All the first aid training that he had gotten growing up seemed to flutter out of his mind on butterfly wings. 

There was no time to even say goodbye. He didn't get to say goodbye. Before he could even lift her from the dirt , she was gone. Her body, pale and cold went limp at once. All the vigor and bright smile he had grew to expect were gone in a flash. 

Ren felt his stomach knot up , the metallic tasting lump in his throat growing. He thought for a moment he was maybe crying , but he could not tell. He could not tell much of anything. The darkness around him deepened , swallowing him up. There was now ground under him suddenly. There was no Nora in his arms. Nothing.

Then he opened his eyes. Ren sprang up from his bed , sheets flying. The room around him came into sharp focus, the dorm room at Beacon. In one of the other beds, Jaune gave a loud snore. So it was a dream. Ren let out a breath of relief , but not before glancing to his left. A tuft of orange hair peeked from under the covers. A very real and not bloodstained tuft. 

Just a dream. He laid back down, closing his eyes. It was just a dream after all.


End file.
